ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Cuthell discography
1975 *Dub eng > Burning Spear: Marcus Garvey (LP: Island) 1976 *Fairport Convention: Gottle O'Gear (LP: Island) *Eng > Delroy Washington: I Sus (LP: Virgin) *ass. eng. > Aswad: Aswad (LP: Island ILPS 9399 /UK) 1977 *Rico Rodriguez: [From Wareika (LP: Island); Eng., mix, flugel horn *Rico: Wareika Dub (LP) *Sandy Denny: Rendevous (LP: Island) *eng > session with Bob Marley and Lee Perry at Island Studios, Juli 1977: "Punky Reggae Party", "Keep On Moving". Punky Reggae Party: released in 1977 in various versions on Tuff Gong /JA;, Island /UK and Black Ark /JA; both tracks reissued in 2001 on: Bob Marley: Exodus (2CD-Deluxe edition) *tr > Eddie Quansah: Che Che Kule (LP: Island ILPS 9446) *eng, mixing > Thrid World: 96° In The Shade (LP: Island) *perc, horn > Delroy Washington: Rasta (LP: FrontLine) 1978 *horn > Burning Spear: Social Living (LP: Island) *Burning Spear: [Dub (Pre LP) *flh > Jade Warriors: Way Of The Sun (LP: Antilles) *eng, mixing > Wilding - Bonus: Pleasure Signals (?) 1979 *flh > Linton Kwesi Johnson: Forces Of Victory (LP: Island) *The Red Crayola: Soldier Talk *flh > The Specials: The Specials (LP) (LP: 2Tone CHS TT 5001) *horns > XTC: Drums & Wires (LP: Virgin) *Wailing Souls: Wild Suspense (LP: Island) *Steel Pulse: Tribute To The Martyr (LP: Island) 1980 *tr, flh > Linton Kwesi Johnson: Bass Culture (LP: Island) *tr, flh > Linton Kwesi Johnson: LKJ In Dub (LP: Island) *horn > Motors: The Choice Is Yours] (LP) *tr > The Selecter: Too Much Pressure (LP: 2Tone CHS TT 5002) *flh > The Specials: More Specials (LP: 2Tone CHS TT 5003) 1981 *The Specials: Ghost Town b/w Why? / Friday Night Saturday Morning (12": 2Tone /UK), horns on: "Ghost Town" and "Why?" *horn > Joan Armatrading: Walk Under Ladders (LP: A&M) *tr > Chas Jankel: Questionaire *Rico: That Man Is Forward (LP: 2Tone /UK), prod., flugel horn, cornet, perc, g *tr > Toots & The Maytals: Knock Out! (LP: Island) *Congos: Face The Music (LP: Go Feet) Unreleased session: *Kirsty MacColl: "Goodnight Paris" / "Germany" / "Shutting The Doors" / "Don't Ask Me"; Co-written by Kirsty MacColl and Alan Lee Shaw (Damned) and recorded at Regents Park Studios with the help of Jools Holland, Pino Palladino, Rico, Dick Cuthell and Lu Edmonds (ex-Damned, Edge & Pil ..) Source: Kirsty MacColl Site 1982 *tr > The Specials: "Man At C&A", on: V.A. Dance Craze (LP: 2Tone TT 5004). "The horn section of Dick Cuthell and Rico Rodriguez are particularly effective on this track, giving it a real air of imminent doom." *Rico: Jama Rico (LP: 2Tone /UK), prod., flugel horn, cornet, perc, p *Rico And The Special AKA: Jungle Music b/w Rasta Call You (7": 2Tone /UK), cornet on both tracks; prod > Rasta Call You *tr > John Martyn: Glorious Fool (LP: WEA) *Rico: "What You Talkin' Bout", Track on: Music & Rhythm (2LP: WEA 68045 /UK), VÖ: July 1982, live version of "Jungle Music", re-issued on: V.A.: The Best Of Music & Rhythm, 2003 1983 *tr, cornet, flh, horn > Eurythmics: Sweet Dreams (LP: RCA), "our favorite trumpet solo on The Walk" (Eurythmics) *tr, cornet, flh, horn > Eurythmics: Touch (LP: RCA), tracks: "Regrets", "Right By Your Side", see Wikipedia *cornet > Fun Boy Three: Waiting (LP: Chrysalis) *The Special AKA: Bright Lights / Racist Friend (7", 12": 2Tone), prod. by Jerry Dammers and Dick Cuthell; cornett > "Bright Lights"; tenor horn, flh, p, b > "Racist Friend" *flh, English horn > The Special AKA: In The Studio (LP: 2Tone) *The Special AKA. Free Nelson Mandela (7", 12": 2Tone) *tr > Pearl Harbour: Pearl's Galore (LP: Island) *Prod., tr > Amazulu: Moonlight Romance (12": Island) 1984 *flh, English horn > The Special AKA: In The Studio (LP: 2Tone) *The Special AKA: Free Nelson Mandela (7", 12": 2Tone) *tr > Pearl Harbour: Pearl's Galore (LP: Island) *Prod., tr > Amazulu: Moonlight Romance (12": Island) 1985 *horn > The Pogues: Rum, Sodomy & The Lash (LP) *''Starvation /Tam Tam Pour L'Ethiopie'' (7"/12": ZarJazz) *tr > Dave Adams: Dancing In My Sleep (LP) 1986 *tr > Dave Adams: Dancing In My Sleep 1993 *brass > Eurythmics: Live 1983-1989 (CD: RCA) 1994 *tr > Visionistics: Mysterious Ways (12": Mo'Wax MW 022 /UK) Side A: 1. J.D.'s HipHop Jazz Remix / 2. Jazzy Dub Mix // Side B: 1. Mystery Mix / 2. Original Version Liner Notes: Mysterious Ways is one of those special kuts, it marks the return of Reggae trumpeter Dick Cuthell and music mogul Jerry Dammers (once again ahead of the pack). Bringing you an 'on the corner' meets Digi Dub jammi on an abstract hip hop tip. Not trip hop, just ill! Review: A few people I know really didn't like this one when it came out. It's not bad, not raelly outstanding either. A nice hip hop beat is thrown in and it goes a little dubby with the help of the trumpet player. All four mixes sound fairly similar, they provide, but it's nothing really all that new. For jazziness with a kick I'd go to Marden Hill. (Source: Mo'Wax discography Version 2.0 by Jonathan Takagi) 1995 *tr > Shane MacGowan: Snake (CD: Warner Bros.) 2001/2002 *perc, cornet, horn, keyb > Playgroup (CD), > perc, cornet, keyb *cornet > Sampler: V.A.: London Xpress (some relation to > Playgroup, 2001) *Chicken Lips: Body Music-Nite:Life 015, > Cornet *Playgroup: Playgroup (Astralwerks), > perc, cornet, horn, keyb